


Black Lace

by FemmeSpice



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Masturbation, lenectorweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeSpice/pseuds/FemmeSpice
Summary: Lenore has pretty panties. Hector has pretty big problems. Zero plot but so many emotions.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for day 2 of #lenectorweekend2021. The prompt was lace and what started as an ode to Lenore's very anachronistic lingerie turned into some kinky character exploration.  
> This fic takes place post-season 3

He had never seen undergarments like hers. Not that Hector had seen many naked women in his life. Naked anyone really. It was a side effect of being misanthropic that he rarely found another human enticing enough to spend that much time with even if they weren’t talking.   
But the people he had, well, their garments had provided more coverage or been completely non-existent.

“Where did you find those?” he asked. 

Lenore was sitting at the edge of the bed and had him kneeling at her boot-clad feet. She had not commanded him not to speak tonight. She claimed to enjoy their conversation nearly as much as the sex but some nights she wanted a silent pet.

“Find what?” 

He nodded towards her panties. Easy considering how close they were.

“Oh. These old things. I don’t quite remember, I’ve had them for ages.”  
“They look rather...sparse.”

Lenore crossed and uncrossed her legs smoothly before leaning closer to him. 

“These used to be very in fashion until the church got involved in people’s private affairs.”

She stretched one leg out and Hector knew to relax before she hooked her knee around his neck and drew him closer.

“Such a shame that humans forgot about them.”  
“They don’t seem practical.”  
“Few luxuries in life are, dear.”

There were a few things that gave away if Lenore had eaten right before seeing him. One was the blush on her cheeks. Another was the warmth she gave off. He was still letting himself enjoy moments like this. Still getting used to relaxing and being her pet. But there was still that voice in his head that reminded him that he was really just a slave. A slave to a very alluring mistress but a slave nonetheless. 

Hector couldn’t spend too much time on his shame though as Lenore unhooked her leg and nudged him back into a proper kneel. 

“This,” she said, gesturing to the article that covered her chest. “Provides nearly as much support as a corset but is much more pleasing to the eye.”

“It does look more comfortable.”

“Oh it hardly is but it looks pretty, doesn’t it?”

Her hands brushed against the tops of her breasts, trailed down them, her stomach, and then between her legs.

“These however…”

Her fingers began to move against her. Lenore arched her back, her lips parting in a gentle sigh.

Hector felt himself lean forward the tiniest bit. He also saw Lenore’s grin widen. Of course she had noticed. She always noticed. Lenore never stopped noticing. Even now while she was focused on herself, she was watching him and learning new ways to make him tick. 

It did not seem to distract her from her work against the black lace. Indeed, locking eyes with him only seemed to spur her onward. 

“They are lovely, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Hector choked out. He wasn’t even looking at them but he knew it was what he was meant to say because it was the truth. Even after what she had done to him, Hector could not deny that Lenore was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

“Would you like to…” her voice caught in her throat and she moaned. Hector placed his hands in his lap, ostensibly to cover his growing erection but also to give himself something to rub it against.

“Yes.”

She chuckled. 

“Hector, I didn’t even ask the question yet.”

He felt his cheeks flush hot.

“Would you like to see my favorite thing about this garment?”

Still shamed by the premature affirmation, all he could do was sigh and nod. 

“One moment.”

Lenore closed her eyes then and let her head fall back. Her fingers slipped underneath the lace and Hector could see their pace quicken and her brows pull together in that way they did when she was close. 

The redhead came with a deep moan that gave way to something akin to a lazy purr and she withdrew her fingers from between her legs, looked as though she might reach them out to his lips...before drawing them to her own and licking them clean in the same genteel way she did with jam. 

Then she stretched her legs out and rested back on her elbows. 

“You may remove them, if you’d like.”

Oh he did like. He liked very much. Hector pulled them over her hips, being delicate with them, enjoying how his fingers could brush against her skin. Each time she trembled he felt peace but also a sense of power. It was comforting to know he could have an effect on her. Some nights he dreamt of using that ability to gain freedom. Other nights he felt content with this arrangement. Hector inevitably fell prey to disgust with himself for entertaining either idea. 

Once the garment reached her ankles she sat up and held her hand out for them. He placed them in her palm and sat back on his heels but her leg once again wrapped around the back of his neck and kept him close to her.

“Open your mouth.”

He could smell her now. Another sign she had eaten. Not just her perfume but her. He breathed in deeply and then did as he was told. 

She carefully picked up the fabric with her other hand and turned it over, locating the part that had been against her while she touched herself. Hector could see it was damp.

She pressed that part right against his tongue before neatly tucking the rest into his mouth, placing a finger underneath his chin and pressing it upwards so that his lips closed neatly around the last bit. She pushed that in as well and he tried not to lose himself to the taste of her. 

“The things most humans walk around in are far too big to fit inside my pet’s mouth. And much like your food, I don’t want anything but the finest touching your tongue. You deserve that, don’t you?”

He shut his eyes tight. Lenore was often kind to him. Too kind. Too kind to be trusted. Too kind to be believed. It was not as though he missed Carmilla and the guards beating him but that at least made sense. Lenore kept insisting he was safe, he was cared for, and she treated him with the same sort of consideration he had treated each of his reanimated pets with. Others had thought them disgusting but he hadn’t. Lenore was the only vampire who saw him as worth her time. Worth all this care.

“Oh, Hector..” she was on the floor with him then, brushing tears from his face. The fabric in his mouth thankfully worked as a gag and helped him choke down any sobs he might have made otherwise.

“You are a very good boy,” she whispered, her hand slipping beneath his and stroking him. “Such a good good boy.”

Her hand continued its work, soft but sure against his hard cock. He could even feel the slave ring brush against him while she did so and part of him knew she had used her left hand for that reason. It was easier to forget the longer she did it, the more she told him he was beautiful and perfect, the best pet she could hope for. 

He didn’t know what sounds he was making now. They were all muffled by the lace. Somehow that fine and delicate material was strong enough to cover it all.

**Author's Note:**

> My notes for this prompt were "I will gag that boy with panties don't think I won't".  
> Also, since I first learned about kink from fanfic I wanted to put some notes here. 
> 
> 1) Lenore and Hector's dynamic is fine in fiction and fantasy. It's inherently non-consensual for a number of reasons but it's also massively hot--partly because of that! So if you're newer to this stuff and thinking 'am I wrong for thinking this is the best thing ever?' : NOPE. Just make sure if you act this sort of thing out everyone is consenting and in a place to process any intense emotions that might come up. 
> 
> 2) "Slave" is a very loaded term with a very violent history. While I recognize it is what Hector is and what he has identified himself as, I personally do not use it in my own kink life (I'm a white woman) and side eye any white people who do. If you are not black and are entering into a Dominant/submissive relationship, please know that there are so many other words to use. Even in spaces where it is used, it denotes a very specific kind of dynamic so it might not even be what you're trying to describe!
> 
> 3) The Irish were not slaves and in kinky communities, a lot of slave roleplay is based around American chattle slavery or Orientalist harem fantasies. If you'd like to read something that talks about this subject and how it relates to race, I recommend "Slave Play" by Jeremy O Harris.


End file.
